


All My Love

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Family Fluff, Hogwarts Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Neville writes home to his gran from Hogwarts and she collects the letters over the years, saving them to read to Frank and Alice, giving them Neville's love and a glimpse into his life in the hopes that one day, they'll remember him...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D_Leveille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Dear Gran, 

I hope you got home from King's Cross safely. I lost Trevor on the train, but I also made my very first friend. Her name is Hermione. She talks a lot but she's very nice. I think you'd like her. 

I found Trevor by the way. I swear he can apparate. But he turned up in the bottom of a boat on the lake - he's fine. And I've been sorted into Gryffindor, just like dad. I don't like Peeves at all. When we were following the Prefect (his name is Percy) up to Gryffindor Tower, Peeves dropped some walking sticks on my head. I have  _ such  _ a headache, but I'm sure it will be better by tomorrow. The boys in my dormitory are nice. Their names are Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry - Harry Potter. 

I'll write again soon. 

Give mum and dad all my love, 

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

The first week here has been very busy. The classes are a little harder than I thought, but I will make you proud, don't worry. 

I wanted to ask if you could send my friend Seamus a cauldron (pewter, standard size two) to replace his. I accidentally melted it in Potions class today. The potion splashed back and hit me a bit. I have boils all over my arms and legs and a few on my nose. But don't worry. Seamus took me to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey is going to give me a potion to remove the boils. I'll be fine. 

Madam Pomfrey gave me a copy of the  _ Daily Prophet  _ to read while I was waiting for the potion to take effect. Did you see that article about the Gringotts break-in? 

Please send the new cauldron soon. I don't mind if you take it out of my pocket money. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

Flying lessons start this Thursday. Would you mind sending me dad's old copy of  _ Quidditch Through The Ages?  _ There's a chapter on flying tips and I think it might help. I'm a little bit nervous about it. 

Thanks for sending the replacement cauldron for Seamus. I'll try to be more careful in future. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

Thanks for the Remembrall you sent. I'm sure it will be really useful. Malfoy snatched it off me at breakfast but Professor McGonagall made him give it back. 

Flying lessons start today. Thanks for sending me  _ Quidditch Through The Ages.  _ Hermione is nervous about flying too. I'm sure it will be fine. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

P.S - flying was not fine. I broke my wrist. I think you were right. If Lady Magic wanted us to fly, she would've given us wings. 

* * *

Dear Gran,

Thank you for the chocolate frogs you sent. My wrist is feeling much better. 

I fell asleep outside Gryffindor Tower last night. I couldn't remember the password to get back in. Turns out it was "pig snout." Ron and Harry were out of the Tower last night too, and Hermione. It's a long story, but we managed not to get caught by Filch. So, no detentions yet. 

I don't know if I should say, but I think we found a Cerberus last night. Maybe I was dreaming. I really hope I was. Even if I wasn't, I promise I'll never go near it again. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

Happy Halloween. I'll miss doing the pumpkin carving with you this year, but the feast is supposed to be pretty good. 

We started learning how to make objects fly in Charms. Professor Flitwick sent Trevor zooming around the classroom. I think I'll need a bit more practice first though. Dean and I couldn't get our feather to float at all. 

Hermione didn't come down to the feast. Parvati and Lavender said it was because she locked herself in the girl's bathroom and she was crying. 

I don't want you to worry, but a troll got in the castle somehow. Harry and Ron fought it (don't worry, I wasn't anywhere near it). But they're friends with Hermione now and she seems happier. 

Please wish Uncle Algie and Auntie Enid a happy Halloween from me. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran,

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season - Slytherin vs Gryffindor. I sat with Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean in the very top row of the stands. I would have preferred to be closer to the ground, but the view is best from the top and we needed to be up the top to hang our banner, which was a surprise for Harry. It said  _ Potter for President  _ and Hermione used a charm on it to make the paint flash different colours. I hope Harry liked it. I helped paint the letters. 

Hagrid came and sat with us part-way through the game which was nice. Someone jinxed Harry's broom in the middle of the match. It was terrifying. He was hanging off with one hand. I couldn't look. But he managed to get back on it in the end. And he caught the Snitch! Gryffindor won - one hundred and seventy points to sixty. 

I hope you can come watch a game soon. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

Holidays start tomorrow. I'll make sure I don't miss the train. I can't wait to see you and to visit mum and dad for Christmas. 

Can we decorate the tree when I get home? There are twelve of them in the Great Hall here - my favourite is the one decorated with all the tiny icicles. 

See you tomorrow. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

I miss home already. The first week back here has been terrible. Malfoy learned the Leg Locker Curse over the Christmas holidays and decided to use me for practice when I was leaving the library. My legs were stuck together and I had to hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone was laughing at me. It was really horrible. 

But Hermione did the counter-curse for me and Harry gave me a chocolate frog to cheer me up. Ron says I have to stand up to Malfoy, but I can't do it, Gran. I'm just not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, even though Harry says I'm worth twelve of Malfoy. 

I'm going to bed now, but I miss you. 

Give mum and dad all my love, 

Neville

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to D_Leveille in thanks for your lovely comment 💕

* * *

Dear Gran,

You didn't have to owl Professor McGonagall - I'm fine. I actually stood up for myself today. I was at the Quidditch match with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy showed up and sat behind us. He was making fun of us practically the entire match. Ron got in a fight with him near the end of it. I didn't want him to be beaten up by Crabbe and Goyle, so I tried to help. I don't remember a whole lot of it - I blacked out for a bit. Madam Pomfrey said I can go back to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow, she just wants to keep an eye on me for tonight. 

Gryffindor won the match by the way. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

Exams are coming up in ten weeks. Hermione has been helping me revise. I was wondering if I could get my pocket money early this month so I can order a nice thank you card for her from Scrivenshaft's. She's been a really good friend to me this year. 

Give mum and dad all my love, 

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran,

Thanks for sending me my pocket money early - Hermione is going to love the card. It has a mimbulus mimbletonia on it and a big pile of stink sap. It says 'Stank You Very Much' on it. 

I have to tell you something. I got a detention last night from Professor McGonagall because I was out of bed. I didn't mean to break the rules. I was just trying to be a good friend to Harry. I overheard Malfoy telling the Slytherins that he was going to catch him and that Harry had a dragon. Professor McGonagall said it was just a story they made up to trick me and Malfoy into getting in trouble. I was just trying to do the right thing. I lost fifty points for Gryffindor too. Everyone is going to hate me when they find out and I expect you'll be disappointed in me too. 

I really am sorry Gran. I'll make it up to you - to everyone. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

I had my detention tonight with Malfoy, Harry, Hermione and Hagrid. Fang is very nice - he's Hagrid's dog. 

We had to go into the Forbidden Forest for detention. Malfoy was almost as scared as me, I think. He said there are werewolves in the forest. I didn't see any though. Or hear them. 

We had to follow a trail of unicorn blood in the forest. Hagrid said something had been attacking them lately. 

We split up at one point and I was stuck with Malfoy and Fang. Malfoy is a jerk. He sneaked up behind me and grabbed me. I hate him. Hagrid made us swap groups after that and Harry went with Malfoy instead. They found the unicorn, but it was already dead. 

I hope I never get detention again. 

Give mum and dad all my love,

Neville

* * *

Dear Gran, 

My exams went well, all except Potions. That went horribly. I wish I could drop Potions, but Professor McGonagall said I can't until after fifth year. Gryffindors don't give up anyway. That's what Hermione says. 

I caught her and Harry and Ron trying to sneak out again the other night. Hermione used to care a lot more about following rules. I told them I wouldn't let them break the rules again and tried to stop them. I would have fought them if I had to. They're the ones that taught me to stand up to people in the first place. It didn't make much of a difference anyway though. Hermione used the full Body Bind curse on me and they all left. 

She apologised to me yesterday. They were trying to save the Philosopher's Stone. The whole school is talking about it. 

The End Of Term Feast was good. Gryffindor won the House Cup. I even won ten points for Gryffindor from Professor Dumbledore for courage and standing up to my friends. I think dad would be proud. 

I'll see you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters tomorrow. 

Give mum and dad all my love, 

Neville

* * *


End file.
